lost eyes
by scarrpath
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNDER RENNAVATION. IT WILL BE DISCONTINUED INTILL I CAN RE-DO IT. SRY.


the sky was a muddled black with only a few foggy pin pricks shining through the smog of chemicals the city produced. Dib sighed as he gazed into the hazy night from the top of the roof. Why couldn't he have a friend?He knew if he stopped chasing Zim he might have at least one friend but he knew better. He understood that even if he had someone to hang out with, they would never be a true friend. Dib closed his eyes and laid on his back and, for a heart beat Dib was at peace Zim was someone else s problem and for once in his whole life Dib wasn't alone.

but as quickly as it had come it was gone. But in Dibs little moment, he had missed a brilliant light streak across the foggy night. The light that lit up the sky was about to forfill Dib wish.

Zim heard the metallic ring of the computer announce a incoming transmission from the tallest, "my tallest !"Zim said bowing, he was not expecting this for the tallest had not called him in two months, and had put up a password in disabling him to call them. In fact he was working on cracking the code. "im quite glad you called me my tallest I have to tell you of my ingenious plan!" exclaimed Zim, much to the tallests annoyance "I am going to clone a huge monkey that will suck the~" "SHUT UP!" interrupted purple, "Zim your whole mission is a lie." red stated in a matter of factly tone "but im the best invader ever!"zim stated "Zim you are a parasite to the irken race!" "you were supposed to be on foodcourtia but you escaped" said red "so we sent you in a random direction hoping you'd die searching for a planet that never existed." said purple sounding like he was enjoying every minute of this , "But when we discovered that you survived and found a real planet we decided it would be fun to watch you fail"purple explained with a vile smile "But as your calls got more and more frequent we decided that it was time to kill you" said purple "AND YOU ESCAPED FROM THE TRIAL!" screamed purple. Zim felt like his heart had broken in two ,and every breath hurt like burning fury. "So we took the last resort" Said purple, sounding a bit tired now. "we are cutting you off from irken society you are hereby banish from irk and all planets owned by irk."said red. The screen crackled and the image of the tallest disappeared "you'll regret this! You have lost your finest warrior!" zim screamed even though he knew that they didn't hear him. Zims world seemed to suddenly sickeningly spin at a fast rate, zim fell onto the floor, thinking about his conversation with the tallests. 'How could this happen to me?' He thought ' HOW'?'wasn't he the best?the most important?' His head seemed to scream. Zim suddenly felt very tired and exhausted from the day's drama, he connected his pak to the charger and let his mind slip into a featureless never ending, pure white world.

If you where to visit the top secret lab on vort in, room 243 you would witness a load of irkens bustling around their one and highest responsibility, to take care and monitor the growth and development of the soon to be most powerful and most dangerous warrior ever. The center of everyone's attention was a large tube filled with what appeared to be a thick bubbling green syrup containing a female irken the scientists named kat. Two irkens sat watching the specimen in its chamber. A male scientist tapped on the glass of the tube. " I really don't think that's a good idea zan" said the other scientist "" oh what harm could It do kel?" replied zan. At that moment zan tapped the glass I little to hard and the eyes of the subject flew open. At once all the workers were in a panic. DOWNLOAD THE INFO! Screamed one. A wire flew from the tube into the pak of the subject inside "NO STOP ITS NOT READY ! ITS PAK WILL OVERLOAD AND IT WONT OBEY!" yowled kel. kat began to spasm in pain, she spun around to see what was causing her so much pain. In a fury she ripped the wire out and burst through the glass and jumping onto the floor and during this process stabbing pain laced through her as her feet landed on shards glass. All the scientists froze waiting for her reaction. "wow" said one. In a flash kat was there, pouncing on the unlucky guy. A feral growl escaped her mouth as she tore the males throat out with her claws. All the other scientists ran rushing through all exits. At that moment kat knew what she wanted. She wanted to leave, she had seen the horrors of her world. with the aid of her powers she could see what the person had seen when she touched them. She made her way to the ship dock where she stole one of the voot runners and made her way to conventia to see the universal map to find a planet unowned by the irken race.

(ATHOUR NOTE!) this is my first fanfiction ever so be nice! No flames! peace out!

IRKEN PROPERTY!  
>o<p> 


End file.
